Can you sing with me?
by Senza Amore
Summary: Tras el rechazo de un amor de años, Lovino decide tratar de olvidarse cambiándose de colegio, no sin abandonar del todo un pequeño trauma que le había quedado. Todo iba bien, empezando a socializar de a poco y encontrando hasta nuevos amores... claro, hasta que cierto español decide volver a su vida y pelear por lo que le pertenece. /AU - Spamano/


Bueno, puede que este capitulo haya quedado más cómico de lo que quería (si es que le dan risa a ustedes las mismas tonteras que a mi xD) Pero no se acostumbren, si les gusta la historia esto igual tendrá más drama y feels que humor ~

Ah, también aclarar desde un principio que no será el típico Spamano... bueno, ustedes se darán cuenta instantáneamente a que me refiero x3

Tercero, esto no será un Song-Fic... pero será tipo musical (?) Así que... sí, tendrá muchas canciones (no ahora, todo a su tiempo) pero no es como si la historia se centrara solamente en estas c:

Que más, que más... bueno, nu sé x3

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, si no a Hima-papa ~

Ah, y aviso con anticipación: _**Es un AU colegial, pero no es de Gakuen**_** Hetalia.**

Bien dejando eso en claro podemos comenzar x3

Espero que les guste :'D

Pd: No sean impacientes, este capitulo aún es antes de la descripción de la historia. Pero quiero ir tratándola bien, a su ritmo y como se debe c: Y además también es un capitulo de introducción es más corto de lo que serán los futuros... ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

— Cazzo…

Ahí se encontraba, un joven adolescente de 17 años de edad, luchando contra la fría tapa metálica de un casillero ajeno.

Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, mientras la sensación de nerviosismo y desesperación recorrían todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies, pasando por la médula hasta convertirse en aquellos brillos escarlatas en su rostro.

— Che palle… ¡Si seré imbécil, maldición!

Pero simplemente, por más y más que intentaba el pequeño espacio que dejaba una abertura por los bordes del locker no quería ceder ni dejar pasar ningún papel de origen desconocido. Bufó nervioso con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que la desesperación iba en aumento. Ladeo la cabeza observando a ambos costados del pasillo para tratar de tranquilizarse cosa que funcionó: Las clases aún no terminaban por lo que nadie podía salir de su aula… aún. ¡Eso no se mantendría así por mucho! Tan solo faltaban unos minutos… ¡Segundos quizás para que algún inspector se levantara perezosamente de su asiento para tocar la campana!  
Porque sí.  
Había escogido la última hora para hacer su "misión".  
Perfecto.  
No podía ser más idiota.  
¡Apenas alguien tocara la puta campana una multitud de malditos y molestos compañeros descerebrados, impacientes por volver a casa no se harían tardar en invadir todo el tranquilo lugar!

Mas…

Aún no había podido depositar su carta diaria.

Y no se perdonaría romper su récord personal de dos años y seis meses invicto de cualquier día sin carta. Suspiró aliviado cuando al fin el casillero parecía haberse rendido y dejó entrar al escrito en él justo unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el fin del día escolar.  
No alcanzaría a escapar, eso era obvio, pero la confiable capucha de su polerón que siempre llevaba consigo le cubría perfectamente toda la cabeza y parte de su rostro.

Lo había salvado una vez más como tantas veces lo había hecho en otras ocasiones parecidas.

Una vez oculta su identidad, se hizo a un lado pegando su espalda contra la fría pared que estaba al lado de los casilleros. Para su suerte o mala suerte, quién sabe, el casillero donde acababa de depositar su pequeña muestra de amor era el último de la fila, por lo que siempre tenía el "refugio" de la pared a su lado. Sintiéndose totalmente seguro y apartado del mundo de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban, totalmente satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido, se permitió dar una pequeña sonrisa y cerrar los ojos por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo curioso fue que, cuando los volvió a abrir, se topó con la curiosa y divertida mirada esmeralda de cierto castaño que lo observaba entretenido.

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando su cerebro se permitió analizar la situación en la que estaba al mismo tiempo que guardaba cada imagen del ibérico en lo más profundo de su ser. Le estaba mirando a él, fijamente, no podía si quiera pensar en apartar la mirada y un traicionero sonrojo se marcó en sus mejillas.

¡Lo estaba mirando!  
¡A él!  
¡Finalmente!  
¡Lo estaba mirando después de unos largos 2 años, 6 meses, 3 semanas, 5 días y algún par de horas!

Y aún así… ¡Aún así no sabía que hacer!  
¿Salir corriendo como la colegia enamorada que era, llegar a su casa, abrazar su almohada y ponerse a chillar de emoción?  
¿Actuar hostil, insultarlo y empujarlo para que pierda el interés en él y no descubra que ha sido su acosador por prácticamente 2 años y medios?  
¿Declarársele?  
Realmente nunca, ¡Nunca se había planteado esta situación!

— Che palle… — cerró los ojos exhalando mientras sus manos formaban 2 pequeños puños para tratar de darse fuerzas. Si, ya lo había decidido. Daría el primer maldito paso y le hablaría a ese maldito bastardo que le había estado robando casi todos sus pensamientos. — C-Ciao y-yo…

Sin embargo…

No todo siempre resulta como uno lo planea, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la atención ya se había concentrado en otra persona.

— Ksé ¡Oi, Antonio! ¡Cancela todos los planes que tengas! Bueno, si es que tienes planes… ¡Como sea! El grandioso yo los invitará a ustedes a salir hoy, para ir por allí buscando algunas chicas y a beber un poco. ¿No es una idea brillante? Claro, claro. No se preocupen ¡Soy tan genial que pagaré por mis amigos esta vez! Lo único que tienen que hacer es venir conmigo ~ Además no te preocupes, el magnífico yo sabe que jamás has tenido una mísera pareja por lo que tratará de no llevarse toda la atención Toño… — rió para sí mismo — Aunque igualmente será inevitable y no me sorprendería que todas las muchachas me eligieran a mi ~ En fin ¡Mi persona no aceptará un no como respuesta!

Ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos el molesto albino amigo de su _amor platónico _acaparando la atención hacia sí. Llevándose… no, ¡Robándole esos ojos verdes que le pertenecían porque…! Porque…  
Porque sí.

Pero al menos no era una situación del todo mala.  
Tan solo…  
Tan solo era _una señal _de que ese no era el momento _adecuado_.  
Era algo del _destino _que le decía que tenía que esperar más y todo saldría bien en ese entonces.  
Sí, _tenía_ que ser eso.  
No había ninguna otra razón  
No es como si fuera _taaaan insignificante _para el ibérico que había pasado olímpicamente de él.  
No, claro que no.  
Era su oportunidad de _escapar _para no arruinar las cosas y poder pensar en que haría _la próxima vez_ que esto pasara.

Su cara no hacía más que seguir enrojeciendo por culpa de sus pensamientos ¡De sus propios pensamientos! ¿Próxima vez? ¿Habría otra oportunidad? ¿Quería otra oportunidad? Negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del establecimiento con la mochila en la espalda y las manos en los bolsillos de su polerón negro.

— Y una mierda… — se escondió lo más que pudo en su propia capucha, mientras salía a paso rápido dejando el colegio detrás dirigiéndose lo más veloz que podía a su casa algo malhumorado… bueno, más que malhumorado frustrado y avergonzado por su patética actitud en su "momento de gloria" — ¡R-Realmente me estoy convirtiendo en una estúpida colegiala enamorada! — frunció el ceño y pateó una piedra para demostrar su "masculinidad" y que él no era ninguna niñita de mamá que se baboseaba por un chico unos años y después cambiaba porque conocía al nuevo amor de su vida. Demostrar que su preferencia sexual no significaba que no siguiera siendo un "macho que se respeta"… Pero lamentablemente y con lo patético que era tropezó en el último momento antes de patear la piedra, perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo contra un árbol golpeándose en toda la espalda haciendo que las puntas de los gruesos libros que llevaba en su mochila se incrustaran es ésta y diera un pequeño (y muy masculino) chillido de dolor que prácticamente hizo que todo el mundo se quedara callado y volteara a verle —… ¡Che palle! ¡Me cago en todo lo cagable de este puto mundo, maldición! ¡Dejen de mirarme, malditos bastardos!

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde cierto italiano estaba haciendo el ridículo un trío de amigos aún se encontraba dentro del colegio cuando ya todo el mundo se había ido, al parecer… eran algo lentos arreglando sus cosas. El prusiano seguía insistiendo en su magnífica idea de salir a beber y encontrar alguna que otra compañera para pasar la tarde y quien sabe _la noche._

— ¿De qué hablas Gilbert? Toño siempre me ha tenido a mi ~ — dijo el rubio con voz melosa acercándose peligrosamente al español por la espalda — Yo siempre estaré aquí para darte todo mi amour, lo sabes ¿Verdad? ~ — y para finalizar el francés que se les integraba a la conversación se lanzó contra el ibérico con intenciones de darle un _muy cariñoso _abrazo… el cual el otro rechazó dando un paso hacia atrás sin borrar en ningún momento su característica sonrisa.

— Oh Francis, eres tú… llegas en buen momento, Gilbo nos quiere invitar a salir y yo no tengo muchas ganas… ¿Por qué no vas tú solo con él y…

— ¡Eres malo conmigo, Antonio! ¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte todo mi amour? ¡Deja ya la soltería de una vez y ven a los brazos del querido Francis!

— Porque sabe lo que es bueno para él, y no quiere salir violado, Fran. — añadió el albino que terminaba de dejar sus cuadernos y libros en su casillero. Mientras tanto el rubio hacía un puchero mordiendo dramáticamente un pañuelo blanco que siempre llevaba consigo. El oji verde solo negaba con la cabeza suspirando sonriente frente a las estupideces de sus amigos.

Fue entonces cuando los otros dos guardaron silencio que abrió su casillero haciendo que una pequeña carta con un ya familiar sello cayera al suelo planeando levemente ganándose la mirada de los tres chicos.

Acto seguido, Antonio lleno de emoción la recogió del suelo, limpiándola con dedicación como si fuera su más grande tesoro. Ahora tenía una amplia y _verdadera _ sonrisa iluminando su rostro. El peli plata decidió pasar esta vez del tema colocando su mochila en la espalda mientras que el francés dejó su actitud infantil de lado para suspirar y mirar irónicamente al castaño.

— Tu correo diario, mon amour.

— ¡Si ~ ¡ — exclamó emocionado el ibérico totalmente feliz y satisfecho al mismo tiempo que el contrario rodaba los ojos suspirando — Realmente no creí que hoy llegaría — mintió — Me había puesto algo triste ~ — admitió bobamente manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara — Ya saben… — hizo un leve puchero de perrito abandonado el cual sus amigos ignoraron completamente haciéndole fruncir infantilmente el ceño unos segundos para luego pasar sus dedos más serio y dedicado sobre el sello del sobre con una pequeña sonrisa — No sé qué sería de mi si _ella _terminara conmigo…

Y sus dos amigos que ya se idiotizados ante la falta de inteligencia de su querido español se palmearon finalmente la frente ante la estupidez del ibérico.

— Ni siquiera la conoces.

— Ni siquiera sabes quién es ~

Acusaron al unísono mirándolo con desaprobación mientras negaban con la cabeza.

— ¡P-Pero! ¡Me ha mandado una carta desde hace más o menos 2 años! Y todas son de amor ~ No necesito conocerla para saber que es mi tipo de chica ~

— Déjalo solo por esta vez Antonio — dijo ya aburrido el oji rojo disgustado porque la atención se la robaba su amigo y aún ninguno de los dos le respondía sobre su invitación para salir a tomar — ¡Tan solo vamos hoy por una chicas y quizás tengas suerte y te consigas una chica de verdad!

— ¿Qué no ves? ¡Ella es real! ¡Si no lo fuera no tendría todos los días una carta en mi casillero y…! — pero antes de poder terminar sus excusas de siempre el francés le puso una mano en el hombro negando con los ojos cerrados.

— Ya para Antonio… ¿No crees que si ella de verdad sintiera algo te hubiera hablado ya a estas alturas? Te digo que están jugando contigo mi querido amigo…

— Así es… debes dejar eso ya por tu propio bien… ¡Ahora díganme de una vez si acompañaran al grandioso yo o si simplemente me puedo ir de una vez!

— ¡Cállate Gilbert! ¿Qué no vez que nuestro amigo está siendo timado y se están riendo en su cara? — se paró firme llevándose una mano al mentón y con la otra sosteniendo el codo de su brazo — Y yo, como un experto en el amor no puedo dejar que jueguen con mi querido español…

— Tan solo buscas su trasero.

— ¡No le quites lo romántico Gilbert! Digo… — dijo dedicándole un pequeño gesto al ibérico el cual ya se empezaba a aburrir de que siempre le armaran un show por emocionarse al recibir la carta — No es que _estés mal dotado, al contrario… no sabes que haría si te tuviera en mi cama…_ — rió un poco por algo que a ninguno de sus dos amigos le causó gracia y siguió con un tono serio — Pero eres mi amigo, y no quiero que te lastimen, entiendo tu posición, pero también entiende la nuestra… nos preocupamos por ti.

El castaño suspiró poniéndose la mochila en la espalda y pasando por el lado de sus amigos dejándolos solos. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y soltó.

— Sé que se preocupan por mí chicos, y en verdad se los agradezco… pero yo soy feliz así, y mientras yo no considere que es algo malo no quiero que se pongan en contra de lo que yo decido para mí mismo, ¿Comprenden? No iré a beber contigo hoy Gilbo, no tengo ganas... — el albino bufó excusándose en voz baja de que de todas maneras era estar mejor solo, mas nadie le dio mucha importancia — Ahora si me disculpan… me iré a casa, nos vemos mañana. Diviértanse… Francis, acompáñalo a beber para que no se quede solo como siempre. Nos vemos. Adiós ~

* * *

_Querido bastardo:_

_Lamento… maldición, lamento haberme tardado en poner la carta hoy…_

_Pero lo que pasa es que pasaste todo el día cerca de tu casillero ¡Es como si tratases de descubrir quién soy!_

_Y bueno, ya te dije antes que aún no lo puedes saber porque aún no creo estar bien._

_No quiero que te lleves una mala impresión mía…_

_ y la carta de hoy será corta porque no tengo la maldita inspiración de siempre… _

_Bueno._

_Me conformo con cumplir con mi maldita obligación diaria._

_Espero realmente que no te moleste…_

_Aún no entiendo como mierda puedes soportar estas estúpidas cartas._

_Pero ya te dije…_

_Si te molestan…_

_ tan solo deja un papel en tu casillero y no volverás a recibir ninguna más._

_Pero mientras no lo hagas…_

_Lo siento._

_Seguiré escribiendo._

_Porque…_

_P-Porque al menos así siento que puedo estar más cerca de ti…_

_Y…. joder._

_T-Tan solo mirar tus ojos esmeralda yo…_

_Yo…_

_¡M-Maldición!_

_Lo dejo hasta aquí, maldita sea, no puedo seguir así._

_Nos vemos mañana…_

_Bueno, me refiero a que te escribiré mañana._

_Aún no me siento bien como para decirte quién soy._

_Te estaré escribiendo._

_Antonio._

_._

_._

_._

_Te amo._

* * *

Y si... no era la carta más romántica, mejor hablada, llena de poemas y cursilerías...

Pero eso era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención al español.

Quería conocer más sobre esa actitud que le parecía tan tierna y le sacaba tantas sonrisas.

Es por esa razón que, delicadamente, volvió a meter la carta en el sobre para guardarla con las más de 700 que había acumulado hasta la fecha.


End file.
